


Universe Clash

by Universe7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe7/pseuds/Universe7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Saiyan Enough and Saiyan Mommy, focusing mainly on the events after Saiyan Mommy. The Saiyans find themselves in another universe, summoned in the hopes they would aid in fighting a war they had no business being involved in; and they were not the first. Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, M. Trunks and Goya (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far from home

A/N: Sequel to Saiyan Enough and Saiyan Mommy, these two stories took place in two different universes; Son Goya’s birth did not take place in Universe 7. I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary to read the previous 2 stories (maybe Saiyan Mommy in order to get an idea who Goya is and how he came to be) in order to read this as I might not refer to them a lot, if at all. However, feel free to read them and I would be much obliged if my readers would give me honest opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

 

* * *

 

 

**Far from home**

 

…

 

_Search deep within yourself and you will discover many reasons why we fight._

_Survival. Power. Revenge. Honour. Glory. Beliefs_

_What about the ones who fight to protect the innocents, caught in the midst of all this war._

_In them, you will find warriors savage enough to rival the most savage of beasts;_

_but at the end, it's them who will retain what many others won't._

_The very thing that makes us all 'human'_

_Our humanity_

...

 

“GAAHHHH!”

 

The earth trembled, sending debris in all directions as two bodies hit the solid surface of the hard ground, pushed back by the sheer force that repelled them, the others were not so lucky. Splatters of blood, chunks of meat covered the field, individuals no longer recognisable after the huge explosion of ki, many incinerated without a trace of existence, the nauseating smell of burned mortal flesh carried over by the wind, indifferent to the carnage; just like the perpetrator.

 

His laughter echoed across the battle field like the haunting sounds of a war siren. The sounds of danger, announcing the presence of a dangerous, mad man; and he was one of them, a Saiyan.

 

The Legendary Saiyan.

 

“Kuso...” Vegeta brought an arm forward, using it as a support. Slowly he brought his head up, pushing back the pain that coursed through seemingly every bone and muscle in his battered body.

 

“What kind of a freak is he...” he moved a leg forward, using his knee to push himself up.

 

“There’s no other way around it, Vegeta” Goku made his way towards Vegeta, his own body mirroring Vegeta's as he took his place beside him.

 

“Don't you even suggest it” Vegeta knew what was coming.

 

“We have to fuse” Goku said it anyway, much to Vegeta's disapproval.

 

“IF YOU’RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING, DO IT NOW BEFORE WE’RE ALL DEAD!” a man’s voice called towards their left. A warrior from another universe, a seasoned war leader as far as the two Saiyans could tell.

 

So were the rest of them, every last one a warrior in their own rights, tested and proven, just like them but even that experience was not enough in the face of the Legendary Saiyan; a monster in the flesh.

 

“Fuck… at this rate, he’ll find us” another voice echoed.

 

“We’re all going to die…”

 

“Hey you” the same man spoke again, all eyes turned towards him but he kept his own on Goku. “You got something, don’t you? Can you beat him with it?”

 

Goku blinked, realising what the man was asking.

 

“I don’t know, but it’s the best bet we have left… I think it’s the only option we have now…” Goku answered. The answer did not satisfy the man, nor did it inspire much confidence in the remaining fighters but it was all he could give.

 

“Well fuck, that’s some shitty reassurance you got there. You all heard the man, there’s no fucking guarantee”

 

“ **KAKAROTTO!!!!** ”

 

The beast roared his battle cry. Every face turned, terror had once again made itself known as the beast made its move once again, seeking another victim.

 

“Freaking bastard gave us no time for Plan B” the man brought his weapon out. “Do that thing you have to do, I’ll cover you!” the man quickly made his way towards the front again.

 

“You won’t last against him!” Goku tried to stop him but the man had already moved a fair distance from them.

 

“Are you insane!? You’ll be killed!” the rest of the surviving fighters called out.

 

The man stopped in his tracks, but he would not back down from his decision.

 

“We all knew what could happen when we set foot on the battle field. Willing or against our will, we were all brought here to fight this damn fucking war. I’ve fought alongside men and women whose faces and names I don’t even know. I don’t want to die here, not in this goddamn place, but if I do then I’ll go out on my own terms. So I’m placing my wager on those two, if the idiot with the bad hair says there’s a chance, then I’ll take it. I know what I’m risking my own life for. The rest of you will have to figure out on your own what you want to do and when you do, decide if it’s what you’re willing to risk your lives for”

 

The man resumed, leaving the temporary safety of their location; he pressed forward, not once looking back to see if he was going to face Brolly alone.

 

“He can’t do it on his own…” another went after him, accompanied by another.

 

“You can’t! Let us handle this!” Goku dismayed as the last few fighters followed suit.

 

“Are you all idiots?! None of you will survive against that monster!” Vegeta was both mystified and horrified at what was taking place.

 

“Then make sure it counts” the last man turned back. “We’re counting on you two” he sprinted, forcing himself out before he had a chance to waver.

 

“Idiots… they won’t last a second against that monster” Vegeta cursed seconds after they’ve left; at them and himself. Damn it! Those stupid fools! It wasn’t their decision to make!

 

“You remember the steps, don't you Vegeta?” Goku moved, giving himself enough distance; determined not to let them down.

 

“Who could forget something as degrading as that” Vegeta reluctantly agreed, the choice long since taken from them. So be it.

 

* * *

 

The door to the nursery was slightly ajar, a frequent occurrence lately ever since the boy became a skilled escape artist. Bulma sighed as she entered the room; the playpen was vacant, again, for the 5th time.

 

The clock on the wall read 10 minutes before 7 pm, alright she knew where he’d be.

 

Bulma made her way towards the kitchen. There she found him standing in front of the opened fridge, pulling and practically taking everything and anything he could get his hands on, throwing everything onto the floor. The floor carelessly littered with food items that originally were stored in the fridge. He pouted, becoming frustrated when he could not find what he was looking for.

 

“Goya” she tried to sound stern, all the while trying to hold back her smile; it was cute, especially that little pout.

 

“muk…” he said in his little chibi voice. Looking back and forth from the fridge and her, telling her what he was looking for.

 

“Hungry are you?” she could not maintain her ‘disciplinary’ look any longer, defeated. She smiled, picking him up.

 

“We’re back” Trunks and Goten announced.

 

“Welcome back, so how did it go today?” she came out of the kitchen with Goya.

 

“Great. We had quite a number of people. It’s too bad we had to turn some away due to space restrictions” Trunks smiled, proud of their accomplishment.

 

“So we’re thinking of opening 2 more time slots, just to meet demands” Goten smiled as well, turning to Trunks with a nod.

 

“That sounds wonderful, I’m happy for you two” Bulma smiled then her nose began to protest. “You two… to the showers”

 

“muk!” Goya began pulling at her clothes, growing impatient for his food.

 

“Oops. I’m so sorry, Goya. I’ll get it for you” she snickered at the pout on his face.

 

“Hey Goya” Trunks ruffled his youngest sibling’s hair, earning himself an annoyed slap to his hand from the little runt.

 

“Hehe, just like Vegeta” Goten grinned at Trunks.

 

“Ah, all he needs to do now is to cross his arms” Trunks agreed, smirking at his mate.

 

“Let’s take that shower” Goten suggested as he removed his shirt, damped with sweat.

 

“Before that, would you two watch him for a bit” she handed Goya to Trunks. “At least until I prepare his bottle, I won’t be long”

 

Bulma disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two guys with the baby.

 

“muk?” Goya looked up at them, blinking before he looked back towards the kitchen. He began to squirm, trying to get out of Trunks’ arms.

 

“Hey hey… mom making it for you, wait up ok?” Trunks tried to get a firm grip on Goya, but the boy kept on struggling, contorting himself in every awkward position. “Goten, take over” Trunks turned around, handing Goya to Goten before he dropped him for real.

 

“Got him. Man, this little guy can really move. Hold him like this so he can’t move too much” Goten cradled Goya in his arms, demonstrating the method to his lover.

 

Goya fumed, his brows narrowed as he was once again held, this time by Goten. Then something else held his attention, he stared at the areola in his line of sight. In a split second, he latched on; suckling hard.

 

“HEY!” Goten yelped, caught off guard; startled by the suckling sensation.

 

Even Trunks did not see that coming. He snickered, eventually laughing hard, amused at the sudden turn of events. It was freaking hilarious.

 

“Goya, let go! Trunks, get him off!” Goten blushed, indigent at the predicament he was in and his mate wasn’t helping matters by simply standing there, laughing at him.

 

Annoyed that no milk came forth, Goya brought his hand up, squeezing the area surrounding Goten’s areola hard; eventually biting down on his nipple with his baby teeth.

 

“YEEEOWWW!! TRUNKS!” Goten screamed and Trunks finally came to his rescue, Humour quickly shifted into concern when he heard Goten howl in pain.

 

“You guys are really noisy taking care of a kid…” Bulma stopped short, eyes blinking at the scene before her.

 

Gently, Trunks pried the boy’s lips open, dislodging his mouth from Goten's nipple which was now red with visible tiny teeth marks, though lacking the presence of blood.

 

Freed, Goten began rubbing his teeth bitten, swollen nipple with his free hand. The sight was just too funny and Trunks could not help himself, he broke out into another round of laughter. Goten pouted with an annoyed glare, muttering something along the lines of “You’re gonna get it tonight”

 

“Hahahaha!!” that came from Bulma, mirroring Trunks’ outburst.

 

“Bulma-san…” Goten whined.

 

“Oh sorry… apparently he remembered where his food used to be” she wiped the stray tears that accompanied her laughter, straightening herself as she came over, taking Goya from them. “Now now, Goya. Goten-niisan’s a dry well, you won’t be getting any milk from him” she teased as she gave Goya his bottle; he grabbed it the moment it came within reach, drinking from it hungrily.

 

“Alright boys run along, I got this” she turned around, heading in the direction of the nursery.

 

Trunks took another look at Goten's face and his lips curved into a smile again, indicating he was about to laugh again.

 

“Trunks, that wasn't funny. It really hurts”

 

“I'm sorry Goten, but I can't help it” Trunks struggled to keep a straight face, failing very miserably for all his half-attempt efforts; that is until he felt Goten watching him, almost predatory like.

 

Curiosity took hold and he looked in Goten's direction, following his mate's trail of vision... towards his chest.

 

“What?” he raised an eyebrow, confused over the other guy's eyeballing behaviour. Goten growled low playfully and the violet haired boy understood immediately what was going on in the other half-saiyan's head.

 

“Goten, don't even think about it. HEY!!”

 

Too late, Goten had already slung him over his shoulder, making off with him in another direction.

 

“Goten! I stink and I need a bath!” he protested, propping himself upwards enough to get a general idea where Goten was heading to. His room.

 

“Your room has an attached bathroom, remember? I'll make you a deal, you scrub my back and I'll scrub yours. Then I'll work on your chest”

 

“GOTEN! You suck!” Trunks blushed as he began a series of kicks.

 

“I will. No need to ask” he grinned, amused at Trunks' outburst.

 

* * *

  

They were no more than irritating insects to him. Pitiful excuses of life that exist to amuse, annoy him. He disposed of the last one rather easily, so weak that they were not worth 1% of his strength.

 

More. He demanded more; more blood, more death, more destruction. He would not be satisfied with just this. A brilliant burst of light caught his attention, the sudden rush of power, the aura of that ki.

 

He grinned widely. This one was strong, stronger than the others before, finally someone worthy of killing, someone worthy to die by his hands. He charged forward, his insanity on par with his eagerness to meet, to clash with this unknown fighter.

 

The unknown fighter had not moved from his initial spot, his eyes met Brolly's, never flinched, never cowered. Then he moved.

 

Brolly blinked as the stranger materialised to his right, then to his left, one more blink and he was in his face, intercepting Brolly with an upper crescent kick to his face; sending him flying towards the nearest boulder.

 

This allowed the newcomer a moment, a brief moment to take in the aftermath of the mad man's rampage... he growled at the body count, all of them were here... alive a few minutes ago.

 

“ **KAKAROTTO!!** ” that yell announced the reappearance of the dangerous Saiyan, his aura increasing again by many folds and the warrior knew he could not afford to delay; to prolong the battle.

 

This fight must end quickly.

 

“I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta, I'm Gogeta, and I'm the one who will defeat you!” he began his own assault, there would be no holding back.

 

...

 

It was a brutal, bloody battle. Like two savage beast going at each other's throats; a fight to the death.

 

Gogeta drew in a painful breath as he cradled his arm, broken from the elbow down. His ribs must have been broken... that would explain the pain he felt from each breath he took.

 

“To think someone like you exist” Gogeta smirked as he regarded the presently downed Brolly before drawing his good arm back, empowering it with ki.

 

...

 

Elsewhere, away from the immediate danger, another stranger was watching their battle. His lips tightened, his hands tightened into fists, clearly displeased at the turn of events. The spectator then calmly relaxed his hands, running them over his scrying mirror. His lips moved, reciting the incantations of a spell...

 

...

 

“But it ends now. AHHHH!” Gogeta propelled himself forward and his surroundings began to change, it's landscape even the ash covered sky began to melt, tear away. All that was left was a distort after-image of the place they were last at, warped and twisted; void of any existence of life.

 

He stopped, everything changed. What the hell happened?! Was this a shaman's magic barrier he was warned about?

 

“ **AHHHHHH!!!!** ” Brolly screamed in boiling rage; alive, no less battered. His aura increasing once again.

 

“Shimatta!” at once Gogeta realised he had taken his eyes off his enemy; a fatal mistake. He gasped, his face contorted with shock first then pain. His enemy now directly in front of him, smirking at his apparent victory.

 

“Hehe. Gogeta. Still an insect” Brolly grinned, laughing with mockery as began to retract his arm from Gogeta's mid section, only to discover that he could not.

 

“Hm?” Brolly frowned. He looked down, realising why. Despite Gogeta's arm being broken, he still managed to get a firm hold on his attacker's arm; holding him securely in place.

 

Gogeta retaliated in the next instant. Taking advantage of Brolly's distraction, he lounged the ki powered punch directly against Brolly's skull. Something cracked under the impact, but it wasn't facial structure or bones.

 

Instead, the jewel headgear Brolly wore broke, destroyed by the raw strength of that punch; stunning the wearer but only temporarily. Gogeta hissed as his attack caused Brolly to staggered several feet backwards, resulting in the less than gentle removal of the latter's arm from his body, rendering him in absolute agony as he struggled to stand upright.

 

Gogeta could not afford to lose this chance again.

 

He placed his hands forward, accumulating a massive flow of energy in the shape and size of a medium, whitish blue energy sphere.

 

“FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!”

 

Gogeta fired the energy sphere directly, head on towards his target; pouring every last bit of energy he had inside him.

 

Brolly screamed, not in pain but fury; hatred present in his eyes as the energy wave from Gogeta's Final Kamehameha engulfed him. Gogeta saw blood, the colour of green spilled from him, a blinding ray of light then smoke...

 

...

 

When the smoke cleared, he cursed in anger.

 

He was not able to completely obliterate him, instead the Legendary Saiyan had somehow managed to encase himself in an unpenetrable, green sphere. He failed... but at least he could do no further harm, so long as he remained trapped here and encased in that energy sphere; comatose.

 

“!” Gogeta fell to his knees, falling to his side as his blood continued to pour out of him. He wasn't given the time to groan as his body split in the next second, separating into two different individuals once again the moment the 30 minutes time limit expired.

 

Pain... so much pain.

 

Goku did not even have the strength to draw in a deep breath, his voice unable to work. He tried, forced his vision to focus as his eyes visualised another figure a few inches from him; he wasn't moving...

 

With a shaky hand, he reached for Vegeta's hand. No longer able to keep his eyes open as he grasped his lover's unresponsive hand. He tried to talk... but in the end he had to give up and instead relied on telepathy.

 

“ _Vegeta... hang in there... We can't die here... we have to go back... everyone's waiting...”_

 

No reply returned... Goku tried again, this time... he thought he could hear someone crying... a child's cry to be precise; Goya... their son...

 

“ _Goya's waiting for us... can you hear him, Vegeta... ”_ once again, silence answered him. “ _Vegeta.... kuso...”_

 

Goku cursed; too tired, too empty now to do more. Everyone's memories, voices began rushing back to him, before fading like a distant memory... That voice... Baba?

 

~.~

 

Goku, I will tell you nothing less than the truth...

 

You and Vegeta will not be around to see him grow

 

~.~

 

It all now made sense to him.

 

_“ _Goya... sorry”__

 

Exhausted, Goku gave Vegeta's hand a final squeeze before his strength left him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Goya? What's wrong?” Bulma rushed into the nursery and reached into the cot, bringing the sobbing boy into her arms. She bounced him gently, soothing him with words and pats on his back, but the boy was inconsolable.

 

“Mom?” Trunks stood by the door, looking into the nursery with Goten beside him; both of them concerned over Goya's distressed ki.

 

She barely gave them a glance, Goya, being her biggest concern right now. With Goya securely in her arms, she took a few steps towards the window, looking upwards towards the sky... her chest tightened with unease.

 

Vegeta...

 

Son-kun...

 

Please be alright...

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

 

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	2. Not this again

A/N: Sequel to Saiyan Enough and Saiyan Mommy, these two stories took place in two different universes; Son Goya’s birth did not take place in Universe 7. I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary to read the previous 2 stories (maybe Saiyan Mommy in order to get an idea who Goya is and how he came to be) in order to read this as I might not refer to them a lot, if at all. However, feel free to read them and I would be much obliged if my readers would give me honest opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor do I generate any profit from this. This is for entertainment only.

 

* * *

  

**Not this again**

 

 

Sometime later, in Universe 7…

 

…

 

“Alright! Let’s begin with the morning warm ups, then we’ll spar” Goku patted his well stuffed stomach; nothing better than to start the day with a full belly, fully charged and ready to take on anything.

 

“Ah” Uub nodded, following his teacher as he led them outside.

 

It was the same routine daily; breakfast, warm up exercises, meditation and a spar after. Uub improved rapidly, his discipline unmatched; with such great power, the level of potential danger was ranged at a much higher scale, hence the importance that he used his powers responsibly in every aspect. A far cry from the being of his previous life; Kid Buu.

 

Goku couldn’t be more proud.

 

How much time had passed since he left? Hmmm probably quite a while, mathematics was hardly his strongest subject, but then again education was never his thing. Not that he was stupid mind you, he was just a simple guy and simple guys liked to keep things simple.

 

Eat, sleep, train and sex. After all Saiyans are a race of warriors. And he’s a Saiyan just like him, Vegeta.

 

Vegeta. He missed him.

 

Goku took a seat, it would take Uub sometime to complete his usual exercises, including 2 rounds of flight around the earth; there was time to spare. He closed his eyes, stretching his senses as he sourced out Vegeta’s ki before tapping onto the mental ‘telephone line’, the link he shared with the other Saiyan, waiting for him to respond.

 

…

 

“Ahh!! Haaaaa!” Vegeta jumped, reappearing behind the last laser bot, switching it off just as he dodged its laser beam. With no more enemies in sight he reset it back to the earth’s gravity; that concluded his morning exercises. He downed a whole bottle of water, drying his sweat with a towel with his other hand. Then he felt it.

 

The gentle brush that stroked the most sensitive part of his brain, sending multiple waves of signals throughout every nerve in his body, making him shiver lightly from the tingling sensations and he knew the reason for it.

 

Vegeta snorted, annoyed at his own body’s reaction brought on by Goku. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling; however, the smaller Saiyan was not in the habit of handling Goku’s latest entry announcement, comparing it to the likes of being caressed, more accurately molested in all regions without expressed permission, something more intrusive than the Earth Saiyan’s Instant Transmission ability.

 

All thanks to that link they shared.

 

Goku’s telepathy abilities are improving, making it a challenge at times for him to block him out. Still, the Earth Saiyan was considerate enough to not intrude on Vegeta’s privacy, not too often at least.

 

Now that Goku was occupied with the task of training Uub, he had fewer opportunities to ‘force’ his presence on Vegeta. That could be the reason why Goku was determined to master this skill, so he could utilise it to its full potential; that also meant he would be able to see Vegeta so long as the other Saiyan did not block him off. It was both flattering and annoying.

 

Vegeta felt another wave as the ‘caller’ on the other line ‘dialled’ again, practically calling him so loudly in his mind that he rolled his eyes, making it impossible to ignore that baka even if he tried. Finally, he took a seat against the controllers, setting his now empty bottle down beside him. He opened his mind, mentally linking himself with Goku as they had done so many times before. (1)

 

…

 

“Vegeta!” Goku pounced on him the moment he made an entrance, practically smothering the smaller Saiyan against his chest. Vegeta pushed back with both hands, his protests muffled until he was eventually presented with a leverage; he yanked on the idiot’s hair hard.

 

“Ow! Vegeta!~” Goku began moving his head some spaces back, giving Vegeta the distance he needed to pull his face free from the man’s chest. Goku’s arms however, refused to give, instead he held onto Vegeta tighter; tilting both men off balance as Goku’s center of gravity shifted when he leaned backwards, in addition to Vegeta’s weight as he stubbornly refused to release the man.

 

“Kakarotto!” Vegeta had no time to say more as he came crashing down on Goku.

 

Both men fell with a loud thump, no worse damage than the ones they were responsible for during their usual spars.

 

“Kisama” Vegeta growled, glowering at the Saiyan who, now accompanied by a smug grin, still had his hands around him. He started to push himself off when the hands around his waist tightened, preventing him from getting up. “Unhand me, Kakarotto!”

 

“Don’t want to” Goku’s grin widened. He brought one hand up, settling it behind Vegeta’s head gently, bringing their faces closer.

 

“Kakarot-” Vegeta’s complains were cut short when Goku brought their lips together. He continued to growl, unimpressed by Goku’s choice of action in response to the situation. He readied his hand, about to slam it on Goku’s head when he felt another vibration against his chest and the soothing, gentle purrs that emitted from him.

 

That manipulating fool.

 

A second kiss and Vegeta stopped his growls, eventually his fist unclenched; he frowned, snorting when he finally gave in and purred back. It had been awhile since he saw the baka… he could give him a little leeway; for now… A second later, a firm squeeze on his rear had him cease his purr.

 

Or not!

 

Vegeta shoved himself off Goku, socking him once in the face, more of an immediate reaction than an actual counter attack. Taking advantage of Goku’s distraction, he retreated some feet away, putting enough distance between them.

 

“OW! Vegeta, what did you do that for?” Goku complained as he propped himself up with one elbow, rubbing his face with the other. Goku frowned at the scowling, blushing man standing some paces away, what was wrong with him… It wasn’t like they’ve not done more intimate ‘things’ before, yet he was suddenly the shy one.

 

“Tch!” Vegeta crossed his arms. Damn that baka for making him lose his composure and damn him for his lack of manners; groping him off the bat.

 

Goku got to his feet, watching Vegeta carefully as if trying to read him. Even though they’ve grown ‘closer’ throughout the years, he still did not know a lot about him; not even their link was sufficient enough to bring down the walls Vegeta built around himself, but at least there was now a door even if Vegeta did not always open it when he knocked.

 

Then it clicked.

 

“Sorry Vegeta. I got carried away” Goku smiled softly, rubbing his head awkwardly.

 

“Hn! What do you want” Vegeta continued to eye Goku from where he stood.

 

You. Goku smiled as that word popped in his head but he did not say it out, instead he settled for another answer. “I wanted to see you. I guess I missed you”

 

“Don’t think for a moment you’ve managed to fool me, Kakarotto” Vegeta heard the first answer loud and clear, but he did not disregard the truth in the second answer either. Just as Goku could not keep his thoughts from him, neither could the man hide his true feelings. He had improved, this was true but clearly it wasn’t enough to block or at the very least filter what he didn’t want the other to know.

 

“Hehe” Goku grinned sheepishly, his bluff called; except it wasn’t really a lie to begin with. He turned towards Vegeta’s direction and blinked when he saw a small smirk appear on the man’s face.

 

“I didn’t say no” Vegeta left the rest of his sentence hanging.

 

Goku snapped back to attention, having caught his hint faster than expected. He started to make his way to Vegeta, until the man stopped him with a look he knew too well. And sure enough Vegeta crouch into his usual fighting stance, probing Goku to do the same.

 

There was hardly a need for Goku to test his strength in a fight; to prove to the other Saiyan that he was a worthy mate. If there was anyone who knew his merits, it would be Vegeta. Nevertheless, he would have to earn what he received; they would not have it any other way, after all neither Saiyan could resist any sort of excuse for a fight.

 

* * *

  

Elsewhere…

 

 

“Mmmm…”

 

“Is something the matter, Old Kai?” Kibito Kai looked up just as the Elder placed his teacup back on the saucer.

 

The elder left the table, crossing his arms behind his back as he walked a short distance away, his gaze upwards the whole time. Kibito Kai joined him, stepping up behind him as he tried to make sense of what the Elder was watching, what he was sensing.

 

“Old Kai?” he asked, uncertain if he was on the same page.

 

“Mmmm” Old Kai nodded, his face shifting into a frown. There was an odd disturbance he could not explain. Something was disrupting the flow of balance, like ripples on the surface of a quiet lake; and it was spreading.

 

“What does this mean, Old Kai…”

 

“Something or someone is responsible, something terrible is bound to happen” Old Kai could not pinpoint the problem, but he knew it was going to be big.

 

* * *

 

 Goku skidded across the surface before he managed to find his footing. Damn he was good, Goku smirked as he recalled the precise moment Vegeta had taken advantage of an opening he had not been quick enough to guard. He jumped, dodging the ki blast that followed and dodged again when Vegeta’s leg came an inch too close to his face. Ha! Saw that coming! He reached out the moment that leg missed its mark, grabbing onto it firmly.

 

Vegeta barely had a moment to notice Goku’s victorious smirk before his ankle was capture. Too late. There was no time to take back that last attack, but there was time for this! Vegeta quickly brought his other leg up, intending to use a reverse inner crescent kick maneuver. Only to have Goku do the same with his other limb then slam him back first against the ground.

 

Vegeta hissed upon impact, opening his eyes when he felt hands as they grabbed hold of him then to the sight of Goku towering over him, with that annoying grin on his face.

 

“Kakarotto!” he cursed, becoming further aggravated as he failed to throw an increasing smug looking Goku off despite his best efforts. “Get off!”

 

“I’d get off for a kiss, Vegeta” Goku stated his terms with a wider grin to match.

 

“YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!? GET OFF!” Vegeta struggled against Goku’s hold, while Goku himself was having the time of his life; taking some small pleasure from the realisation that Vegeta could not dislodge him from his person, not to mention watching him try this hard was rather arousing. So much so Vegeta was made aware of that obvious fact as soon as he angled his line of sight towards Goku's groin; the bigger Saiyan need not wear tight-fitting clothes to show a boner.

 

“FINE!”

 

“Eh?” Goku blinked in surprise, he had not expected Vegeta to give in so easily; so quickly for that matter.

 

“Do you want it or not?! If you don't, then get off me!” Vegeta began to grow impatient at Goku's brief hesitation.

 

“Ah! Of course I do!” Goku released Vegeta slowly, bringing himself closer so he may claim his end of the bargain, still confused over Vegeta's sudden change of mind.

 

“Here's your kiss” having said that, Vegeta brought his freed hand towards Goku's belly and fired a small ki-blast.

 

Small as it may be, it was enough to send Goku flying some feet away. Damn it. Goku whined in complain, he should not have let his guard down. He propped himself up, about to get to his feet when Vegeta came rushing towards him, knocking him on his back again. Now the tables were turned, with Vegeta stationing himself above him.

 

“Always making the same mistake, you idiot” Vegeta chided at the other Saiyan under him.

 

“Hehe” Goku smiled at him; well this wasn't too bad either. He brought his hands around Vegeta's waist, settling them just above the smaller man's hips. “That was sneaky of you Vegeta, but I won't fall for it next time”

 

“Hn. We shall see about that, consider it payback for last time” Vegeta had not forgotten how Goku had tricked him that one time when his brother and sister-in-law 'came to visit' and so happened to bring two 'friends' along for the ride.

 

“Hehe, sorry about that” Goku reached out with his hand, bringing it around Vegeta's nape, coaxing him to come closer.

 

Vegeta voiced no objections, allowing Goku to take the lead as he wordlessly brought him nearer, closing the distance between them.

 

Their lips met, tongues engaging in a familiar dance before one trailed off, tracing along the other man's jaw as it made its way downwards, stopping when it reached an old scar its owner created with his own teeth. Then it moved again, lapping at that spot before a set of teeth nipped gently, scraping along the skin's surface. His partner shivered, a soft moan escaped from his lips before he could stop it.

 

Encouraged, Goku brought himself into a sitting position. With one hand he reached up and under Vegeta's blue top until he found what he was looking for, hard and erected. He ran his finger over the little bud, delighted at the reactions he got; granted, Vegeta played down his pleasure as much as he could, but Goku knew the smaller man liked it.

 

In the next instant, the blue top was removed, so quickly that Vegeta had no time to protest and even less time to react when his other nipple came under assault. His body shook as Goku kept up the stimulation, driving him wild with pleasure.

 

“Kakarotto” Vegeta spoke barely above a whisper, his eyes misty with desire. It was an unspoken signal that Goku recognised, a language that only they knew.

 

“Vegeta...” Goku started to hook his fingers under his gi.

 

Then stopped.

 

“Kakarotto?” Vegeta blinked, confused when Goku ceased all activities, more confusion setting in when the taller Saiyan sighed.

 

“Gomen, Vegeta... Uub's done with his warm ups, he's calling me so I got to go”

 

“WHAT?!” that came a fraction of a second slow.

 

“I'm really sorry Vegeta. I'll make it up to you, I promise” Goku apologised profusely, feeling bad that he had to stop their little love play.

 

If Vegeta still retained his tail, it would have bristled. The nerve! Working him to this level and then leave?! What did he take him for, a convenient distraction whenever he had free time to spare?!

 

“Vegeta” Goku waited, realising Vegeta had not spoken a word, even though his anger was obvious based on the scowl presented on his face alone. “I’m really sorry… I’ll be back soon”

 

“Just get lost, Kakarotto! And don’t you fucking call me if you’re going to leave me hanging again!” triggered by his embarrassment, Vegeta was about to shut off the link and leave when he was pulled back… into Goku’s embrace again. “What the fuck, Kakarotto?!”

 

“When I return, we’ll have a proper spar then we can go camping. It’s been awhile since we went fishing or hunting, let’s do that too. After that, let’s continued where we left off?” having said that he brought his face closer, giving Vegeta a light peck on his cheek.

 

“Ch!” Vegeta grumbled, wiping the ‘kiss’ off his cheek; his cheeks splashed with pink. Distracted, he was slow to react when Goku tilted his face towards him, capturing his lips fully; holding him close as he did.

 

“I really should go…” he released Vegeta with great reluctance.

 

“Then go! Get it over and done with! You and I will have that spar and I expect no excuses when that time comes!” Vegeta pushed at Goku’s chest, making him release him. “Best me and we’ll see about the rest, don’t expect me to make it easy for you!”

 

“Eh?” Goku had to take a moment to unscramble what Vegeta said. “Are you initiating a chase, Vegeta?”

 

A ki-blast immediately fired in Goku’s direction, barely giving him a fraction of a second to redirect its route. He knocked it aside easily, in time to see a highly… embarrassed Vegeta? He smiled widely, waving his hands in front of him as he tried to calm the flustered man.

 

“See you, Vegeta. I’ll be back real soon” he IT’ed in front of him and stole one more kiss, quickly making an exit before Vegeta could react.

 

“One of these days, Kakarotto!” Vegeta yelled then muttered a curse under his breath as he made his way out as well. Like he needed reassurance from Goku like some insecure woman, but that aside and without a doubt, he looked forward to the Saiyan’s return.

 

…

 

“Hey Uub, all done?” Goku asked.

 

“Hai, sorry to disturb your meditation” Uub bowed.

 

“It’s alright. Go on ahead first, I’ll be with you in a moment” he moved his hands upwards, stretching them.

 

Uub walked on ahead and Goku got to his feet, stretching his legs after staying in a stationary position for some time.

 

“Eh?” Goku halted his stretches, sensing an unfamiliar energy nearby. So close that he could have sworn it was in his space, but it wasn’t a single source of energy. Whatever it was, it was all around him. He could sense it even if he couldn’t pinpoint its location or its origins.

 

“What’s going on? HEY!!” he spoke to the empty air then yelped when as he was lifted off his feet by an unseen power force; unable to stop whatever it was as it continued to effortlessly pull him away… where, he could not verify.

 

“Goku-san?!” Uub returned upon hearing his teacher’s cries but by the time he arrived, there were no obvious traces left of Goku.

 

…

 

This happened subsequently.

 

After he awoken from his meditation state, Vegeta also became aware that something was with him. Unlike Goku, he was given no time to speak or react before he too experienced the same treatment, but he definitely remembered this feeling, this familiar pull.

 

* * *

  

By the time the ordeal was over, Goku was unceremoniously thrown face first on solid ground; he dropped like a stone. He got up, rubbing his face and brushed the dirt from his gi before he took an overall view of his surroundings, trees and more trees… What was that thing and why did it bring him here? Where was he and just where was here?

 

Goku immediately stretched his senses, searching for familiar kis; he focused harder and still nothing… then suddenly a familiar ki was detected; Vegeta.

 

Vegeta was not a happy man, he was pissed as hell; and extremely concerned. Though he was no stranger to such phenomenon, as one would expect due to his previous experience, he would have preferred to never have to go through the same again. Damn it, now what happened… was he back on Universe 9 again or somewhere else?

 

“ _Vegeta?!”_

 

The sound of Goku’s voice interrupted Vegeta's train of thoughts.

 

“ _Kakarotto?”_ he had to reconfirm his presence.

 

“ _You’re here too! Yokata! I thought I was alone! What was tha-”_

 

“ _Kakarotto. Stop thinking so loudly. Where are you?”_

 

“ _Ah… let’s see… I don’t really know where this place is. I think it’s a forest or something. There are trees to my left, my right and behind me… oh there’s a stream in front of me…”_

 

“ _Very helpful Kakarotto. Just use your Instant Transmission!”_ Vegeta barely finished conversing telepathically with him when Goku instantly materialised in front of him.

 

“Vegeta” unable to contain himself Goku embraced him; god, how he missed him… even the link could not substitute his desire to physically hold the man in his arms.

 

“Enough, Kakarotto” Vegeta removed himself from the embrace gently. “We have other concerns now”

 

“Oh right. Vegeta, that thing earlier. It’s different, but it's kind of the same” Goku followed Vegeta’s trail of thoughts.

 

“Whatever the hell that thing was, it brought us here. We’re not in Universe 7 anymore” he confirmed what they already knew.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

 

(1) This ability is only possible if a Saiyan mating ritual was performed. Performing this ritual grants the pair the ability to ‘join’ their minds, forged during a mating ritual between 2 Saiyans, allowing them to share emotions, knowledge, etc. It also provides them the ability to meet in a dream realm, face to face, as if in an almost spiritually or meditation state (Any injury or such encountered during the dream state will not be carried forward in the real world).

 

Though this ritual has its perks it also comes with disadvantages, such as the lack of privacy as well as the ‘silence’ that comes with the loss of that mate, resulting in mental stress for the surviving Saiyan. This reason alone resulted in a great number of Saiyans thinking twice before committing and some refrained from ever establishing a mental link with their mates despite the desire to do so.

 

For Universe 7’s Goku and Vegeta’s case, it was due to the Potara fusion; explained in “ _Focus on me_ ”, a side story for “ _Saiyan enough_ ” and they retained this ability.

 

…

 

**Just to answer a question:**

 

I haven't given much thought on which universe Goya and his parents are from, but it's possible to be any of the other remaining universes aside from 6, 7 and 9.

 

I hope I'll be able to do the other characters justice, they will all have some part to play and even if it isn't the most recognised role, it's no less significant.

 

…

 

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

  _Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_


	3. Recklessness and premonition

**Recklessness and premonition**

  

…

“ _I'm not a hero, nor am I able to perform miracles but I will master every skill at my disposal to help you._ _Someday, perhaps our objectives may even coincide"_

_"Someone you know is missing?"_

_"My parents"_

_"If they are victims of this distortion, we will find them"_

_**(Recap from Saiyan Mommy, Chap 13)** _

…

 

That was 3 months ago.

 

3 months, 52 missions and still nothing; no clue, no trail, no suspect, nothing solid or concrete. There was nothing, nothing that came remotely close to a lead that could solve this mystery.

 

“Good job, this will buy a bit of time. Thanks for the assistan-” a fellow time patroller paused his sentence as his partner took off the other direction.

 

He stayed in his spot as he watched the other leave. This wasn’t the first time, especially with that one. He wasn’t sure why he was recruited into the Time Patrol, but with the time distortion this severe any capable hands would be a welcoming addition. That did not meant they would accept just about anyone though, being a Time Patroller wasn’t a part-time hobby, it’s a calling; a field work meant to be taken seriously and not on a whim.

 

Son Goya, Shenron’s chosen warrior.

 

For whatever reasons he was here; which side of the fence, the page on which he stood on remains unclear.

 

…

 

After 50 plus missions, the young Saiyan was already growing impatient. He was getting sick and tired of revisiting memories of the past, all of which he could re-enact if need be by now. He took to the skies, making his way towards the time vault.

 

“Welcome back” Trunks acknowledged Goya just as he made his entrance, noting the look of disgruntlement on his face. He shook his head before the young Saiyan asked that same question again. “No leads yet. Sorry…”

 

“Damn it!” Goya took out his frustration on a nearby chair, sending it flying across the room.

 

“Goya, calm down. I understand it’s frustrating, but there’s nothing we can do. We still don’t know what’s causing the problem, nor do we have a suspect. We have to give it some time” Trunks looked up from the scrolls.

 

“Missions after missions, and still no progress!”

 

“Goya, please be patient… I know it’s hard-”

 

“It’s been 3 months! Isn’t that long enough?!” with the chair across the room, Goya sat heavily on the table instead.

 

“Listen to me” Trunks came closer and placed his hands on Goya’s shoulders. “We will find them”

 

Goya gritted his teeth and slapped Trunks’ hands from his shoulders. Trunks sigh softly, taking no offence at Goya’s actions.

 

“Goya, I know it’s not what you want to hear and I’m sorry that’s all I had to offer. There’s only so much that can be done until our suspect makes a move or at the very least provide us with the lead we need. Until then, the most we can do is stop further time alteration-”

 

“At the end of the day, it’s still back to missions! I’ve just about had it!” Goya’s temper flared once again.

 

“I’m not going to be your timeline repairman. Get someone else to do it” Goya got off from the table, intending to leave for his room.

 

“Goya”

 

Goya stopped in his tracks but refused to turn around, Trunks made no move to come closer either.

 

“The duty you carry is heavier than the other Time Patrollers. I’m not trying to pressurise you and I’m not saying this because of that wish. I don’t expect you to bear the weight of this responsibility on your own, that’s not what I intended when I made that wish.

 

I understand you want answers. You’re not the only one who’s worried… but this is more than what we want. Don’t you understand? The fate of one determines the fate of all, if we ignore what’s happening then it doesn’t matter if we found father or Goku-san. The whole universe will ultimately collapse and everything would have been for nothing”

 

Goya said nothing as he remained where he stood. Trunks noticed and he knew Goya was listening even if it did not seem to be the case.

 

“Father and Goku-san would have done the same” Trunks finished his speech.

 

“Tch!” that was the last exchange between them before Goya stormed out of the place, infuriated. Damn that guy! Sorry Niisan, but damn you!

 

He knew the truth behind his other universe brother’s words but damn it, he did not want need to hear it, nor did he want to. It’s not that he did not want to help but… oh fuck it! He kicked the door open, pulled the scouter off just as he entered the room and threw it to the floor.

 

Fuck this; he was going to have a nice hot bath.

 

…

 

There was no time to rest.

 

“Huh?” the overwhelming aura pouring out of the scroll caught Trunks’ attention. “This is… What-” then more scrolls followed soon after, coating the shelves and walls with that same aura.

 

“What’s going on” Trunks did a double take. So many, and at the same time?

 

…

 

“ahh…” Goya felt much better. He was about done dressing himself when the scouter he discarded on the floor gave off a beep. He picked it up, reattaching it before pushing the communication button.

 

“ _It’s happening again. Get over here, hurry!_ ” There was no time to explain.

 

Even with the lack of information, Trunks’ tone was enough to tell Goya it was serious; he rushed towards the time vault.

…

 

He knew it was going to be urgent, but the number of people assembled in front of the time vault still took him by surprise; even the new recruits were here… so it was worse than he assumed.

 

“Alright. Time Patrollers, you all have your assignments. Good luck” Trunks waited until the last of the patrollers left before he turned to Goya.

 

Goya started to walk forward when Trunks brought out the scroll they had waited months for.

 

“Nissan, that’s-” Goya stared at the scroll, the aura emitting from it was overpowering; different from the usual scrolls he had seen before.

 

Trunks nodded and Goya’s insides churned in anticipation; finally! He rushed forward, stopping in front of Trunks.

 

“Everyone’s out on missions, I can’t spare you anyone and I can’t go with you” with so many scrolls that needed his attention and the need to give directions to the other patrollers, his hands were tied.

 

“Be careful” Trunks could not shake off the uncomfortable feeling that came over him. He held onto the scroll tight even though he presented it forward to Goya, almost reluctant to release it to him.

 

He knew it was never wise to bring emotions into a job, especially a dangerous job but he could not help it. No matter the universe Goya came from, he was his brother even if he would never be born in his own universe. Though initially shocked when he first discovered Goya’s origins, Trunks had no trouble bonding with the young Saiyan. He never had a sibling before and he quickly liked the idea of having a younger brother even if he was a brat at times; the times he called him ‘niisan’ more than made up for it. Even so, that should never interfere with their duties.

 

Trunks frowned; the instinct or urge to protect his brother remained strong, straining his decision to hand over the scroll. Just as Trunks was about to change his mind, a hand grasped the other end of the scroll.

 

“I’ll be careful” he nodded, refusing to loosen his hold on the scroll and slowly Trunks released his grip.

 

“Planet Plant, 1000 years back” Trunks handed him the scroll, unfortunately he could not spare more time to elaborate.

 

“Go on” Trunks nodded as Goya readied himself, disappearing from Trunks’ sight. Trunks closed his eyes as he exhaled deeply, discomfort sat heavily in his guts.

 

“Goya, please don’t do anything foolish” he said softly, questioning himself if he had done the right thing; giving him that scroll.

 

* * *

  

It was too late.

 

By the time Goya arrived, there was hardly even a visible glimpse of the person left; he vanished, taken by an unseen force. Goya’s attempts to follow was futile; there was no trace of that energy left after it had done its’ work. Fuck! He was so close!

 

“ _Not good, I can’t trace anything”_

 

Trunks’ voice came on Goya’s scouter. Just like Goya, disappointment was evident in his voice. They’ve waited 3 months, all for this moment; just how much longer must they wait next time for another chance?

 

“ _Return first. We’ll see what else can be done then”_

 

Goya cursed; that’s it? Another dead end? FUCK! He slammed his fist into the empty air, the last spot he had seen that person disappeared; someone he failed to rescue.

 

Then he felt it.

 

He retracted his arm immediately, taking a side step back as he regarded the still empty space in front him. This energy…

 

“ _Goya, what’s going on over there?”_ concern was present in Trunks’ voice, now that he had also picked up on that energy; it wasn’t as strong as the previous source, but it was no doubt the same energy. Trunks’ insides tightened… was it here for Goya this time?

 

“ _Goya, return immediately!”_

 

The sound of Trunks’ panicked voice brought Goya back to the current situation. He looked straight ahead, in the direction of that energy. In that instant, his brows narrowed; he has made a decision.

 

Trunks’ breath hitched.

 

“ _Goya! Don’t do it! Return to the time vault!”_

 

“We might not get another chance like this” Goya tapped on the communication button.

 

“ _Goya. Please listen to me, don’t go on your own!”_

 

“I’ll be fine, nissan. I’m a Saiyan and your brother, aren’t I?” having said that, he removed the scouter; holding it in the palm of his hand.

 

“ _That’s not the point! Goy-”_

 

He clenched his fist, smashing the scouter into fragments before dropping the scraps to the ground below; his insides tightened with guilt, but he would not back down. He could not retreat now, the only course was straight ahead.

 

“Gomen, niisan. I can’t stop now” powering up enough ki, he flew head on into the unknown.

 

…

 

In the time vault, a pair of hands slammed against the table. He could not reach him or track him; Goya had vanished from his radar.

 

“You idiot… Goya, you reckless, stubborn idiot!” Trunks scolded. He just knew it would come to this; he should not have given him that damn scroll!

 

There was nothing he could do now, he had no choice but to trust that they’ve both made the best decision; whether it was the right one, remains to be seen.

 

Vegeta was stubborn on his own, but with Goku’s blood in the mix… who was he kidding… Trunks knew that even if he denied Goya the scroll, he would have resorted to other ways to get it. All the same, Trunks would worry; without his scouter Goya was beyond his reach, with no support his brother would have to face whatever was on the other side largely on his own.

 

“Good luck” he said, knowing very well he would not get a response from Goya.

 

* * *

  

“Ch! Now where the hell am I” he took a look around the new surroundings, trees, a clear blue sky instead of red; clearly he wasn't on Planet Vegeta or Planet Plant for that matter. Hn, it would seem the deities deem it amusing to place him in strange, random places; wherever they damn well please.

 

“Gu...” he brought a hand up, gripping onto his head.

 

~~~~~ Vision ~~~~~

 

… 1st vision ...

 

“ _What do you mean?” Goku asked in all seriousness, dropping the earlier polite demeanour._

 

“ _Unlike you three, I'm wasn't brought here by any shaman.” he explained. “I'm a time patroller. To get to the point, a time patroller's someone who makes sure no one screws with time and history. Trunks, the one from the future send me” he added that in for good measure. Unsurprisingly, that statement piqued his 'parents'' interest._

 

“ _As for the rest, I'll explain later” he quickly added before future questions could be asked, having seen the curiosity on his parents' faces._

 

_Goku nodded first._

 

“ _If what you said is true, then all this summoning has got to stop”_

 

… 2nd vision ...

 

“ _What?! How did he-” Vegeta could scarcely believe it; a Super Saiyan, he transformed into a Super Saiyan._

 

“ _He's a freaking beast!” the remaining humans fled in all directions, in a blind attempt to escape._

 

_There was nowhere to run._

 

_With a vantage point from the air, they were easily spotted. He glared, his outstretched palm channelling enough ki for another energy beam._

 

“ _Stop it!” Goku quickly latched onto him. “It's enough, stop it already!”_

 

“ _Baka! Are you trying to kill all of us?!” Bardock rushed forward, aiding Goku. In all honesty, he held no sympathy for the scattering humans, they deserved what they got; he wouldn't have cared if they died. However, a rampaging Saiyan with power but no control was not something to ignore._

 

“ _Vegeta!” Goku called for Vegeta as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, taken aback at the kid's aura; it was unlike any Saiyan he fought before, no surprise he could break though that barrier. He would need Vegeta's help if he were to restrain him. He did not want to hurt him unnecessary and also he did not want to resort to Super Saiyan 3; he still remembered what happened last time, and he did not want a repeat of the same._

 

_Vegeta came charging forward; human or saiyan, with that kind of power requires control and discipline, something the brat clearly lacked._

 

~~~~~ Vision end ~~~~~

 

Bardock exhaled. With his head clear again, he removed his hand; processing the latest premonition he just received.

 

Kakarotto, Vegeta-ouji, himself and someone else... a time patroller huh? Hn interesting. And that golden saiyan. A pity he was not able to get a proper visual of the guy, whatever, their paths would eventually link up.

 

He started a slow walk, he was in no hurry. If they were to meet, then they eventually would; for now food sounds good.

 

* * *

  

“Hmm? Neh Vegeta-” Goku turned towards his right.

 

Vegeta nodded, having sense what Goku did; they had company.

 

“Who goes there! State your names and your business!” 7 heavily armed men surrounded them within seconds, their rifles raised to eye level.

 

“We're not here for trouble, we're just got here and-”

 

“Hands in the air where we can see them!” the leader of the men demanded, tilting his rifle upwards slightly to further demonstrate his demands

 

“They're not really nice” Goku leaned backwards to whisper to Vegeta.

 

“Hn”

 

“Hands in the air! One wrong move and we'll shoot!”

 

Vegeta was getting fed up with all this ridiculous drama. He reached for the closest weapon, crushing the barrel inwards; startling the man and soon the rest of them.

 

“OPEN FIRE!”

 

Goku was in front of Vegeta immediately, parrying every last ammunition with ease until the last one was fired. His hands opened, discarding them from where he stood.

 

Vegeta took no offense when Goku shielded him with his body, allowing the taller Saiyan to do all the work; both of them knew bullets posted no threat to them anyway.

 

Shock and panic spread quickly among the men, having seen what Goku did. Without another word, they turned tail and flee; promising to settle the score another day.

 

“What was that about?” Goku scratched his head.

 

“Hn, just some cowards running with their tails between their legs” Vegeta came from behind Goku, crossing his arms as he stood by his side.

 

...

 

“2 strange men, able to catch bullets?” the man questioned the leader kneeling before him.

 

“Yes your majesty, the other one dented the rifle's barrel...” he nodded to his man who brought the same rifle Vegeta damaged, presenting it to their ruler.

 

“Mmmm...” the man stared at the rifle, then without so much as another word, waved his hand, signalling dismissal.

 

When the last of his soldiers left the room, he leaned back heavily against his throne and turned his head towards the left.

 

“What do you think?” he asked the figure hidden behind the shadows.

 

“You're asking me a question for which you already know the answer to, your majesty?” the figure came into the light with a smile as cold as ice.

 

To be continued ~

 

* * *

  

_As always I hope everyone enjoyed this._

 

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, have a great day everyone~ XD_

 


End file.
